FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY Or Mazokuity or something
by hanajima-kun
Summary: Yeah no summary, just r and r
1. Is Hilarity a Word?

FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY!!! Err... Mazoku-ity or something like that...  
  
Disclaiming Scene:  
  
Minions: It is too holy to belong to her...  
Me:I hired Xelloss to entertain me! Wait... Xelloss is in the fic... Oh well, I just have to use... A very OOC Rezo!!!  
Rezo: Yes master Lina. Umm... Should I add the chan?  
Me:YEAH!!! And don't forget the hyphen!!  
Minions: Should we leave now? We have alot of lines we were suppoed to say written on that que-card that you cut off talking to Rezo.  
Me:Go...*Forgot about them*  
Rezo: Master Lina-chan...-sama...-san...Umm, I'm hungry...  
Me: Ung... Inspired by Nel, or Eve, Cabin Fic...  
  
Chapter One: Is Hilarity a word?  
  
Umm, everybody was being stupid. Equally stupid... Xelloss was running around eating friutcake;;;;. Zel was... Umm... Eating friutcake too?  
Lina was opening a present Gourry got her because he thought it was Christmas which he pronounced 'Critmad' for some reason...  
Firia was trying to eat Ameria because she was saying another justice speach... And Zangulas and Martina were making out in the corner...  
  
Suddenly the authoress wants them to wake up cause they're all half asleep so she pours water on them and Xelloss and Zel start crying cause  
their friutcakes are ruined. Then everyone wakes up and start crying cause Lina's present is ruined, they're wet, their hats are wet or cause their   
lipstick and hair are wet.  
  
They all charge the authoress... And she runs screaming and crying in terorr.   
Me: Rezo! Take care of them for me!!!  
OOC Rezo:*Yawn*'Kay Lina-chan-sama-san person!!  
Me:Good, I'm outta here. Buh-bye Rezo!!!  
OOC Rezo:But you haven't given me my food yet!!  
Me:*Turn SD and sweatdrops*Oh...*Falls over anime style and remembers people are chasing her, gets up and runs.*  
  
Lina: That was wierd..  
OOC Rezo:Yeah, but so is she, I mean she torturing herself by writting this.  
Gourry:Relie? i thot she waz just poplizing this an not riting it...  
Zel: You mean 'publishing' right?  
Gourry: yeh write  
Zel: You mean'right' ..;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Lina: Yeah well lets go, I'm gonna hurt the author(HOW DARE SHE!!!! I'm an authoress person!) if she doesn't end this chap. now cause I want the  
people to suffer!!!!!  
Me: Yeah ok you heard her folks, I'm endin now to make you suffer! Bye! 


	2. Why DO I Even Bother

FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY!!!!!!!!!! Or Mazoku-ity... or Something Like That  
  
Disclaimer : You know if I did own it Lina and Xel would be the couple and Gourry would have accidentilly killed Zel cause I HATE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Why DO I Even Bother?  
  
Me: Hey everyone!!!!!!! I actually continued!!!! But as the chapter says, "Why DO I even bother?"???????????  
Zel: Umm, you hate me?  
Me: NO!!!!! I hate hem and yuu....  
Yuu & Hem: YOU HATE US?!?!?!  
Me: Yup, and I hate Zel too...  
Zel: That's what I just asked...  
Me: By the way everybody, I don't own yuu(or you either), he's from Marmalade Boy, and I DO own Hem!  
  
Lina:Your right, why DO you even bother...?  
Me: THAT'S WHAT I SAID LIKE THREE TIMES ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lina: No you only said it twice.  
Gourry: I know, it must be that time of the year!  
Me: Where did that come from?  
Gourry: My butt.  
  
Gourry is now orbiting... You know...  
  
Lina: STOP! I want them to suf...  
Me: NO!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE MY(emphasis on 'my') AUDIENCE!!!!!!!! MY(emphasis there) READERS!!!  
Lina: OooooKAY!?!?!  
Me: that was wired...  
Lina: Whos wired? I'LL KNOWCK THEIR TEETH OUT!!!!!!!!  
Me: I meant wierd;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
All but me: EHH??!?! A TYPO?????!! YOU MADE A TYPO???!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Alright, it you people let me end it now I'll get the next chapter up sooner! so BYE!!!  
All: BYE!!!!!!!  
Me: Not you... 


	3. Inportant Message Please Read And I'm R...

Insert everything here!  
  
____________________________________  
  
Inportant Message  
  
I will not be updating everything right now. This is the list of how I will (or should) update my stories:  
  
Lost Love  
  
Expressed by a songfic  
  
for the love of humanity or mozokuity or something  
  
New Salyers fic  
  
Rin the Slut  
  
Love Sake :Strawberry Flavored  
  
Demons heart demons hate demons soul  
  
Love is forever , always  
  
Thanks for your time and sorry about some of this. 


End file.
